Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong
by Gray Note
Summary: Four Short Stories about the new characters in my fictional story, Souls Crossing Time. Please read to know more about them. updated Lleana's story
1. The Second Tragedy: Alex Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.

G.N: Hi guys! These are the chapters based on the new characters in my fiction story, Souls Crossing Time. There are 4 stories here about them so if you like to know about what happen in their future please check these out. I decided to make it all of the sudden that's all. Here's the first one. I hope you like the idea.

(Note: The settings of the story is in the future where Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee-Walker were already gone. I will make flashbacks and indicate them as much as possible for you to understand the story. Thanks.)

The Second Tragedy

Alex Walker

It has been 15 years since the great white-haired general had stopped their enemy, the Millenium Earl, on his attempt to destroy the world. He didn't destroy the Earl as the prophecy told. And on that faithful night, Allen Walker returned to God's arms. The battle will soon be over. That's what they thought at that time.

Komui sat quietly on his desk late in the afternoon. He was not so young in the age of 49. Well he tried to be as jolly as usual whenever there are guest in his office. He was always smiling whenever he looks at the huge framed picture hanged on the opposite wall from his desk. His heart feels their warmth whenever he looks at that picture.

Knock-knock.

Someone he expected was on his door. He stretched his arms and yawned a big one before saying that it's safe to come in.

"Please come in!" Komui said in a low but cheerful voice.

A boy around 15 years of age entered the supervisor's room. His features were similar to a boy 20 years ago whenever that boy enters the room and being sent on to a mission. Having a nice healthy black hair was one of their differences though. He wore a long black coat and carried a cross sword on his back. His eyes were just like his. Silver.

"Oh. You're finally here. I thought you'll arrive a little later." Komui said to the boy who sat in the sofa.

"Another mission I presume?" The boy asked while smiling.

"Indeed. You're good in guessing, Alex-kun!" Komui said while searching for a folder in his files. He never changed. Still a messy desk and flooring after 20 years.

"Where's my sister, Uncle?" The boy asked while tilting his head. The muscles on his neck might have stiffened a bit that's why he's tilting his head.

"Oh! Lleana-chan is on a mission right now. I guess she'll be back by tomorrow." Komui replied while holding the folder and handling it to Alex. "Here!"

Alex read what's inside the folder.

Mission 18XX

Retrieve a suspected Innocence fragment or Innocence host in France. There are lots akuma activities in the area now that the Earl has returned once again.

Exorcist: Alex Walker

Due Date: As soon as possible

"Whew. I guess I should be going now, Uncle!" Alex grinned.

"Oh! Sure! I know you're dying to meet a friend there. Don't keep her waiting." Komui teased the teenager. Having a slight blushed on his face, Alex left the room to fulfill his mission.

Komui then went back to his seat and stared at the huge picture frame hanged on the wall in front of him. The smile on his face was still there. Folding his arms on his chest, he sighed and murmured these words while look at the picture.

"Your boy has grown a lot."

Then he whistled.

Doing his usual exorcist job, Alex Walker idly sat on the train while waiting to arrive on his destination. He placed the huge great sword on the other seat which was not taken. Sadly for him, he didn't experience riding the so-called Ark. The ark is perfect for people as lazy as him. He then remembered his time in France while he was still with her sister and the white general, Agatha Randhelle.

(Flashback: 3 years ago)

"Alex-kun. We'll be leaving this afternoon so better say goodbye to your friends here. You don't want to disappoint them if you did made friends here." Agatha giggled as if she was teasing the boy.

"Okay! Fine! I'll do that!" Alex replied with the sudden reddening on his face.

"Nii-san, don't be like that to Agatha-shishou!" Lleana said.

Agatha giggled once again. Her laughter were real. She was happy looking at the two.

"You two really look like Allen-senpai and Lenalee-senpai. So cute when you act like that." Agatha described the two.

"Eh? I'm going now. Don't drink and smoke too much, Agatha-shishou." Alex said leaving the bar. Then he suddenly entered again. "Don't bet too much in poker, Nee-san."

Then he was gone.

"He's just like Allen-senpai." Agatha whispered.

"Did you say something shishou?" Lleana asked the blonde general.

"Nothing. Forget it. One more drinks here please!" Agatha said getting the attention the bar tender.

Alex Walker strolled down in the streets of France. He was entering every store and left with empty hands. He was having trouble finding something in each store. It was about to snow at that time. He was worried.

Then he entered the last store on the street. The bell chimed the moment he entered the door. Alex met the old woman who was the store keeper. He browsed the shelves to look for something he wanted. Then his eyes were captured by a pair of silver earrings. He kinda likes those earrings inside the glass stand near the counter. His heart pounded the moment he found those earrings.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The old woman asked the innocent looking boy. Getting startled, he blushed upon hearing the old woman's voice.

"C-can you please wrap this pair of earrings for me. He-here's t-the payment!" Alex said to the old woman to his surprise.

"You should take it easy!" The old woman said to the embarrassed boy. "You remind me of someone who patroned my shop years ago. You have the same eyes come to think of it."

Alex fell silent listening to the old woman's story. He simply watched her as she wrapped the pair of earrings.

"He used to come here every Christmas Eve, Valentine's Day and a day after Valentine's Day. He bought mostly weird presents though. I kinda remember his name though." The old woman narrated while handling the gift he bought.

"Thank you madamme." Alex said politely.

"What is your name by the way?" The old woman asked while Alex was already near the exit.

"Alex! Alex Walker!" Then he closed the door.

"I remember his name now. It's Allen..." The old woman paused because Alex already left. "Allen Walker. My, what a strange feeling."

The old woman then sighed upon realizing who the boy was.

_"I guess all the weird gifts paid off."_

A warm elderly smile.

Alex ran towards the outskirts of the town. He was going to a small house with a huge apple tree beside it. There was a swing on one of its huge branches. A girl with long red hair was on the swing and silently waiting for someone to arrive. Her eyes are beautiful. Her slender hands held the rope of the swing.

"Claire!" Alex shouted. She heard him from afar. She turned around to look at his face.

"Alex-kun. I thought you'll never drop by to say goodbye to me." Claire said to the boy who was catching his breath.

"Silly! Why would I do that? What kind of friend am I?" Alex said while smiling at her. He blushed the moment he saw her beautiful face once again. He liked her the moment he saw her.

Even though he has a great crush on his master, General Agatha Randhelle, his heart was captivated by Claire for a year of his stay. He thought of her as a friend but that changed the longer he stayed with her. Who would resist a girl as beautiful as Claire? She's kind and jolly, thoughtful in many ways but sometimes she is hard headed when Alex points out something he didn't like. Well, that's what he loves about her.

While he was shaking due to the warm feeling appearing on his cheeks, he handed his gift.

"Here." He handed the white box to her. "This is for you. Happy Birthday Claire!"

She was happy seeing the gift he gave her. She opened the box and glanced on the pair of silver earrings. She loved them and wore those simple rings on her ears.

"I hope you like them." Alex said glancing on her while he held one rope of the swing. His nervousness was seeking in. Claire suddenly stood up and took a cloth from her pocket. She wrapped her arms on the boy not so tall for her height. She whispered in his ear.

"I love them, Alex-kun."

"I'm glad." Alex said whispering back. After that, a warm cloth was placed on his neck. It was as white as snow. It was a decent scarf.

"To keep you warm when it gets too cold. Being an exorcist will send you to cold places that are too far for me to reach. Please give this one to Lleana-chan as well." She rested her head on his chest after handing over the blue scarf for Lleana. He hugged her back.

"Claire, I promise I'll be back here. I will always come by here to see you when I can. Promise." Alex promised her while combing her soft hair with his hands.

A punch from out of nowhere landed on Alex's left cheek. It wasn't strong. It was just like a pat.

"Make sure you would or you might regret it. My feelings will definitely change if you don't come back soon." Claire teased the silver eyed boy.

"I promised." He kissed her forehead and then hugged her tightly. He knew something that he didn't want to see that's why he held her tightly burying her head on his chest. He hated to see her crying. As expected, he felt his coat getting soaked with her tears.

(end of flashback)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

The train stopped on its destination. It was almost time to get off when Alex finally woke up. Having a shaky view of the surrounding he managed to get off the train in time. Walking in to the familiar streets in Paris, France, there was excitement on his face. He has finally returned to the place his heart longed. The streets were busy as always and it was pretty much crowded by the time he arrived.

He felt the urge to guard up at times like this. If there are people here, there's a possibility of an akuma attack.

He was right once again. Even though he didn't have a cursed eye like the eye of his father, he just feels the akumas presence. Coming out from the skin of some people passing by, the level one akumas prepared to attack the people. There was again chaos. As an exorcist, Alex did his job.

"Innocence Hatsudou!"

The crucifix-like sword began to glow and grow and caught the attentions of the akumas and made them concentrate their attacks on the exorcist. The black hair exorcist grinned and held the great sword with his left hand.

"Hurricane Strike!"

The exorcist tossed the great sword making it spin in the process and collided with all the akumas in a single strike. It was the best skill on his sleeve to eliminate multiple akumas in a single blow to avoid casualties. He knew how to cope with that kind of situation. The truth is he mimicked his master's ability known as the moon cutter, the huge boomerang. He had seen how effective it was on this kind of situation.

Retrieving the great sword with his right hand, he noticed someone from afar. Someone very familiar. She was still wearing the silver earrings he gave her. It was Claire. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing his old friend walking in a distance in the same direction he was going. He barely can move his feet.

Trying to follow her, he knew that she was going home. He had the idea to surprise his old friend.

The old apple tree was still there, standing strong like their special relationship. He followed her silently by a distance of 10 meters. He knew she'd be happy to see him.

Upon reaching their house, he saw Claire heading towards the backyard. He followed her again and saw something. It was a grave. She was crying again. It pained him. Then, he decided to reveal himself.

"Claire." He said in a low tone.

She turned around and saw him.

"Alex-kun?"

"It's me. It has been a while isn't it?"

She didn't respond. She didn't have the face to face him.

"Is that your mother, Claire?" He said pertaining to the grave. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I know it's hard to lose one."

The words she replied made him a bit confused.

"I killed her."

Upon hearing those words, Alex was lost. He couldn't believe what she just said.

"Wha-what do you mean, Claire? I-I don't get it!" He said with the confused look on his face.

She suddenly faced him. There was a bandage on her forehead. Her wounds bleeded making the bandage's color red. The wound was still fresh. Cross-like patterns are printed on the bandage by her blood. Her eyes turned into a golden color. Her skin tone darkened. He couldn't believe what he saw. The one he loves turned into an enemy. She is awakened as a Noah.

"No-Noah!" Alex blurted in surprise.

"Alex-kun. I'm sorry. I-I can't control him any..."

Before she could finish, she attack the black haired exorcist. He managed to block the attempt. A dark matter in a form of butterflies were in both of her hands. She smiled twistedly. He was in shocked. He couldn't fight her. Pushing her back, she was sent flying towards the apple tree. But to his surprise, the girl simply passed through it like air.

"W-why Claire? Since when did you awaken to be a Noah?" He asked with his trembling voice.

"About 2 weeks ago. It just came to me." The Noah Claire replied. "You know, I remember that sword. That's the one that killed me back then."

He didn't respond. He was crying. He regretted leaving her. If he just came back as early as possible, none of this would happen.

"Don't be too sad. I will take good care of her body. I am the Noah of Pleasure." The Noah Claire said to the exorcist while leaning on the tree.

"Leave her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Leave her body!" Alex shouted.

"What am I? A saint?" The Noah Claire taunted. "You're the one who's leaving your body after you die on my hands!"

The two fought fiercely. Alex hesitated and guarded himself from the attacks of the Noah. Her golden eyes were showing lust to kill. She has some fearsome eyes. Her red hair resembled blood. She isn't the Claire he knew back then. She is now the enemy, a Noah under the skin of her special friend.

The Noah of Pleasure, on the new body, sent Alex crashing to the house. He made a huge hole due to the strength of the Noah's throw. Alex was injured. He rested on the rubble outside. The Noah slowly walked towards his direction. She was going for the kill this time.

"I'm sorry exorcist. It's about time I put you to sleep." The Noah Claire said to the bleeding Alex.

"C-cla-claire." He said while smiling at her. "Tha-thanks fo-for not removing them."

The Noah Claire understood what he meant while he was smiling at the same time crying. She then noticed the white scarf on his neck. It was stained with his blood and dirt. Then, she felt dizzy causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Al-Alex-kun." She said in a low voice as if she was struggling to speak. He tried to sit from where he landed. He felt a broken bone when he tried to get up. He endured it.

"Alex-kun, please save my soul."

"What do you mean, Claire?" He asked with his trembling voice.

"Please kill me now while I can still hold him!"

"No! I can't! I can't do it!"

"Listen to me! He hasn't completely taken over me so please do it before he uses me to kill you. I don't want that to happen!" Claire shouted.

"There must be another way! I can't do that to you! I'm scared to lose you, Claire." Alex explained.

"Don't be like that, Alex-kun. This is the only way to save me. Please don't argue with me anymore."

"I can't do it."

"Please. I beg you."

Her words pierced his heart. They were like needle torturing his heart slowly. How can he kill the one he loves?

To his surprise, she grabbed the greatsword and stabbed herself with it. Her screams were heard throughout the fields. It was horror to his ears. He tried to pull out the sword but she refused. She stepped by away from him. She was in deep pain feeling the sword of exorcism in a cross-like form exorcising the Noah inside her. She was like dying.

It took a couple of minutes before she stopped screaming. The agony was over. The Noah was gone.

She then smiled at him, assuring him that it wasn't his fault.

"CLAIRE!" He shouted removing the sword from her midsection. His tears won't stop following.

"Alex-kun. I'm sorry if I did that suddenly." Claire said in a dying tone. "You're always opposing me in my decisions."

"Don't speak."

"There you go again." She tried to giggle while being held in his arms. "You know, I really like you. I really do."

Tears rolled from their eyes as they looked deep at each other.

"Alex-kun, I'm happy that I was given a chance to meet a person like you." She smiled while terrible pain. "Don't forget about me okay?"

"I won't. I promise!" He hugged her tightly.

"I will always love you, Alex-kun. I will always be watching you so don't you dare cheat on me." Claire said trying to make him exaggerate his face. She did it.

"I love you too. Please don't say anything like that."

She caressed his face with her soft little fingers. She was enjoying her last moments. She wiped his tears. Her gentle hands touched his lips. She was overjoyed at that sad moment. Her vision is getting duller. Then, she felt something warm on her lips. Her lips met his. She is truly happy about it. How disappointing for it was her first and last kiss coming from the one she loves. It was worth it.

"Thank you, Alex-kun." She sent him a sweet smile after being kissed. "Say goodbye to me."

Her hands squeezed his.

"Say goodbye to me."

Even though he was hesitant, he obeyed.

"Goodbye, Claire."

She heard it. She smiled. After that, it was pitch black. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move at all. She remembers his face. That was enough to carry when she passed away.

Her heart was not beating anymore.

She wasn't moving at all.

She already passed away.

He felt like breaking apart. He was in pain. He cried her name out loud while he grieves.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

After an hour that she passed away, Alex decided to bury her. It was the last respect for her at least. She had no other relatives other than her mother. He wanted to give her a proper burial. Digging near the grave, he covered her body with cloth and inserted flowers inside. He never stopped crying over her. It was too painful. Of all the people in the world, why her?

He took a last glance of her and kissed her forehead. The stigmata traces were still there on her lifeless body. What a twisted fate had occurred to them. His own inherited innocence killed the one he loved.

The flowers bloomed at the night's light. The field was lively. Maybe, the flowers are sending their gratitude to their care taker.

(Flash back: While training in France, 3 years Ago)

"Alex-kun! Look!" Claire said getting the boy's attention. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

The field was filled with night blooming flowers of every colors. They bloom during night time. The flowers were dancing with the wind.

"My mother always tells me to look after these flowers." Claire said to the amuzed boy.

"I guess she's right. Some things as beautiful as these should be protected. But you have a great field to look after." Alex said to the red-haired girl.

"That's why you're going to help me, you idiot!" Claire giggled. He gave a depressed sigh.

"And why would I do that. I'll be moving away next month. I'm an exorcist you know. I need to keep the people safe from akumas, you know!"

A quick chop landed on his head. She was very quick.

"That's why you promise to come back! When you're done being an exorcist, come back here. I'll be waiting."

"Claire."

"By then, these fields of flowers will not be tended by me alone. I'm sure of it." Claire sighed as she looked at the moon shining down brightly. She then whispered. "We'll look after this place until we both have white hairs."

"I heard you!" Alex chuckled causing her to blush.

"Forget it! Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!" She blurted out of embarrassment. Then the two of them ran after each other under the moon's guidance.

(end of flashback)

"I'm sorry, Claire." He said in tears as he placed her body in the hole he dugged. He gently covered her up with soil. After a few minutes, he was done covering her grave. He placed a cross and placed two stones to strengthen it. He prayed for her soul's safety.

Then, he was furious upon hearing someone.

"Good evening. I'm too late. I can't help myself not to cry." The strange man coming from the apple tree greeted. He was crying. "You're sad too? Do you want her back? I have the power to bring her back."

"EARL!" Alex shouted driving his broadsword on the Earl. The Earl blocked it with a sword as well while remaining in the shadows.

"Your eyes remind me of someone I hate in the past, someone who sent me to sleep for eleven long years."

"That's because he's my father!"

"Why, that's nice to hear. Where is he anyway?"

Clashing of metals was heard throughout the flowery field.

"He's dead. He died the moment he sent you to sleep."

"I'm sorry for that my boy." The man had a lot of exchanges with the exorcist. "Looks like it will be more fun this time."

The Earl suddenly went backwards and retreated. His face has trace of grim and dread.

"I'll be seeing you again, son of Allen Walker."

He was gone using the ark.

"Wait!"

The Earl was not there anymore.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

Alex Walker returned to the Order to report by midnight. He waited the next day to see his uncle to give details on his mission. He was sad about Claire but he has to carry on. Komui listened to what he reported.

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best." Komui said while embracing his nephew. "Your mother and father are sure proud of you."

Alex and Komui both stared at the picture frame hanging in the wall. There was this red haired punk and a pissed blue haired samurai who didn't want his picture to be taken. An anxious vampire-looking man and a worried woman were on the picture as well. His uncle was on the picture being restrained by an Australian man with a beard and a man with a lab coat wearing geek glasses. Another Asian was there but he fainted while being pictured. Luckily his loyal assistant was there. His young master was in the picture too crying but smiling.

The most important part of the picture was a woman wearing a beautiful white gown clinging on a man with white hair wearing a nice tuxedo. They were both smiling at that time.

Then his uncle suddenly cried.

"Lenalee! Your son is already a grown up! He's experiencing love at an early age like his white-haired father!"

Alex sighed in embarrassment.

Knock-knock.

"Oh! Come in. I'll be sending you to a mission." Komui said while changing his mood.

A long haired clinged to Alex and kissed his cheek.

"Okairi, Nii-san!" Lleana greeted.

"Tadaima, Nee-san!" He said.

Another two entered. The first one was a short haired blonde with crimson eyes. The second one was a brown-haired girl with green eyes.

"On to your business again, Lleana-san." Angie commented while folding her arms over her chest.

"Brother Complex Hatsudou!" Hana added.

"Okay. Now that you're all here, Let us begin."

And it was going to be a long day.

G.N: That's Alex Walker's story. It's drama and a little fluff. I'm too hard for him. Too cruel. I really like to read your comments here. I hope my descriptions are easy to get.

I made the new noah of pleasure appear in a girl because i think noah genes are scattered so it doesn't matter what gender. That's my opinion. And the noah of pleasure just came into her recently that's why she can still take over just a bit.

my friend here, the Earl is not wearing his fat guy dashing smile costume. He got tired of it I guess.

thanks for reading. PM me if you have suggestions.


	2. First Alias: Hana

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.

G.N: This is the second story about the girl bookman having an alias of Hana. She is the apprentice of the bookman we all know. I'm not sure that the bookman clan accepts females to become bookman but males and females are equal.

(Note 1: This event happened 15 years in the future where the four time-travelers existed. This happened before they crossed time. It will not affect the plot and time flow of Souls Crossing Time. This story is only a supporting story for the girl bookman. Please do not be confused.)

First Alias

Hana

(Note: Please read first. Notes will guide you. Thanks)

"Tasukete kudasai!"

The voice echoed throughout the deserted land. A girl whose foot is chained was in distress. Trauma was building up because of what her young green eyes had seen. It was disgusting. It was way beyond her darkest nightmare.

The moon glowed and shone down on her young small body. She can still hear their screams. She can still see how they were murdered. The loud gunshots penetrated her ears. It was like the tune of a death march which was about to end. No one will save her now. Not even God. She cried longer than she imagined.

It will soon be over.

She closed her eyes. The last image sees was that strange mechanical ball aiming on her. She is about to die.

"Innocence Level 2 Hatsudou!"

She heard someone shouting in the darkness. She felt a little hope.

"Fire Stamp! Fire Snake!"

She could feel the heat nearby and hear the sudden explosions in the air. She couldn't open her eyes. She was scared. Maybe she already died, that what she thought at that moment. She was wrong.

She felt a strong object beating the metallic chain that ceased her to move for years. Then she felt that someone was holding her and moving her away from where she used to be.

She felt that she was still alive because of the warmth she felt. The girl tried to peek on the one who saved her. Red hair and an eye patch, that's what see saw. Then, she was out cold.

(Note: The girl here was only dreaming. :) The time here is the night before they time-travel)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

"Hana! Oi! Hana!" The voice called out her name. She didn't know where she was in the middle of the night.

"My my, you're sleep walking again!" The voice said and then grabbed her hand.

"A-Angie-san! Where am I?" Hana asked in bewilderment.

"You went out of your room again! Luckily, I saw you after I went to the bathroom."

She sighed. It was dream again. No. A memory in dream form. She had seen it a couple of times.

"I'm sorry. I was just having a bad dream." Hana said to the crimson-eyed girl. "I guess I should go out for some fresh air."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

The short haired blonde was worried about her friend. Hana was having nightmares lately.

"I'll be fine." She smiled at her. "Go get some sleep."

Angie nodded and left the girl by herself. It was the usual thing she does for it was the only way to help her.

Angie knew about the past of Hana. Hana told her about it once. Hana never had a name or should I say she discarded it because of what happened to her. She was a prisoner when she was three years old. Her father sold her to a Chinese merchant who buys children and forced them to work in mines. The most horrible thing was her price which was only 3 pieces of gold and a loaf of bread. It was a pity.

On night, the mine was attacked by akumas causing the deaths of her co-child laborers. The white moon was the witness. Lucky for her that she was saved by a red haired bookman. That was Hana told her.

On the balcony, the brown-haired girl sat and reminisced her past. She sighed while looking at the stars and the lonely white moon.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

(Note: Flashback: Hana reminisced the day she woke up after she was saved by the red haired-man with the eyepatch.)

"Oi! Lavi-senpai! She's awake!" A voice of a woman surrounded the room.

"How many times do I have to call me Bookman, Agatha! I already earned that title." The man with the eyepatch replied in an irritated tone.

"That's General Agatha to you!"

The girl simply listened to their argument. She didn't know what happened back there. All she knows is that she was saved.

"Your Name. Tell me your name little girl." Lavi asked her while sitting on the bed. She was spooked by the sudden question she heard that's why she tried to hide using the blanket.

"You scared her, Lavi-senpai." Agatha said.

Grrr- Grrrwl- Grrrwwwlll-

The two exorcists laughed at the sound coming out from the blanket.

Lavi grinned at her while getting an apple from the table. She peeked from the blanket to see.

"Here you go! Don't be..."

The apple on Lavi's hands was gone in a flash. She ate it with speed. Maybe she was really that hungry. She reached out her hand again.

"Onegai? Onegai?"

"Chotto matte kudasai." Lavi sighed knowing that she was asking for more. Well he didn't hesitate to give her more food.

"Oi Lavi. She's Japanese right?" Agatha said waiting for confirmation.

"I guess so." Lavi replied giving the basket of fruits to the brown haired girl. She ate what her hands touch first.

"She really reminds me of Allen-senpai." Agatha added.

"Yeah, the appetite factor."

She burped all of the sudden causing the two exorcists to laugh once again. She bowed her head and blushed knowing that something embarrassing.

"Gomenasai. Ah. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

"You can speak English?" Agatha asked.

"Hai. Yes. I learned it while in the mines. They spoke of the language and I suddenly learned it." The girl explained.

Lavi's eye sparkled.

"Ah. Ano. Thanks for saving me back there when we were attacked by those creatures." The girl said holding the blanket.

"Those were akumas. Foot soldiers of our enemy, the Millenium Earl." Agatha explained to the brown haired girl.

"Akumas? Demons?"

"Yeah. That's correct." Lavi commented.

There was a long silence. An awkward silence.

"Say Lavi-senpai. You wanted to have an apprentice right?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

Agatha's lips pointed at the brown haired girl. She was telling Lavi to make the girl his apprentice.

"Hmm. That's a good idea. But I better explain it first to her."

Lavi, the red haired bookman, sat on her bed once again. Then, he started to talk non-stop.

"You don't have a family to return to now, right?"

"Yes."

"You also don't have a place to stay right?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be my apprentice? You'll be a bookman like me!" Lavi grinned at her. Her eyes were frightened.

"Oi. Lavi-senpai! Don't scare her like that." Agatha said pulling the scarf of the bookman.

"What is a bookman?" She suddenly uttered.

Lavi gave an intelligent answer.

"The Bookman is a spectator of the world's history. He/she records the secret history of the world and passes it on to future generations." Lavi paused a bit. "The Bookman's role was to travel to every place in existence, lingering in no one location, but wandering, to emblazon history on his/her vision and record what he/she had seen."

Agatha and the girl wore a strange look.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"No-nothing." They both said.

"So, do you want to be my apprentice?" Lavi asked.

"Not yet. I want to think about it for now." The girl replied.

"I see. Better come with us then while you decide. Besides, you have nowhere to go." Lavi said scratching his head. "We're on our way home."

"Eh?"

(Note: Hana is still reminiscing her past here.)

On the next day, the girl found herself in the corridors of a place the red haired man called the Black Order. She was scared as she followed her savior.

"Uhm." Lavi said while walking. "You should at least tell me your name."

She didn't respond. She looked at him with her scared teary eyes. Lavi tried to stop her before she even cry. He was really making a lot of girls cry.

"Okay. Okay. Don't cry." Lavi said. "I won't be asking anymore."

She sniffed and held her tears and resumed walking. There were a lot of people gossiping. She didn't know how to respond on that kind of situation. She felt like she was in a different world. Everybody in the Order seems to look at her with discriminating eyes. She didn't like it. She wanted to escape the place. It's quite understandable for she had been in a dark scary place for a long time and not use to mingle with a lot of people. She was simply scared of it.

While walking in a fast step to follow the one who save her, she noticed a black haired boy who has silver eyes standing in the snowy garden. He had a strange look in his face. Then, he turned to her from a distance. His angry look scared her causing her to run away. Lavi noticed this but she was already far away. She was crying. She is a sensitive person.

The boy notices this and headed towards her direction. He followed her to see where she went.

Running as fast as she can, she tried to find a safe place to hide. She felt a lot more comfortable in the darkness than in the light. She headed towards an open room on her way up the building. The room was dark. She likes it. In this place, no one will disturb her. No one would even care to look at this place. She cried as she sat in the darkest part of the room where the light couldn't reach her. Well, she was only a distance away from the light coming from the door. She then thought of her darkest days in the mine.

A greenish orb flew towards the room flying pass the boy who was following the girl that came with Lavi. The orb stopped at the door way and sneaks in the small opening. It was going brightly. It seems like it has found its accommodator.

Lavi stood stiff as well as the boy the moment they saw the green fragment snucking in to that abandoned room. They were puzzle why an innocence entered a room like that. Before they tried to look for the answers for themselves, someone shouted from below.

"Oi! Lavi-senpai! Alex-kun! Did you see where the innocence went? I hope it finds my first apprentice!" Agatha shouted while on the ground floor of the building. She was waving at them at the moment. Alex moved back to avoid getting seen by her.

"Yeah! It's over here! We'll check it out!" Lavi shouted back from the 4th floor. "Let's go now, Alex!"

The boy nodded and then entered the dark room. As they enter, something had attacked Lavi. It was a shadow in a whip form. That attack sent him flying outside. Alex managed to hide behind the box that was near the door and avoided the attacks coming from the dark storage room. He gathered his thoughts and courage before dealing with the attacker.

"Uhm. Are you alright? I'm not going to hurt you!" He said peeking to see where she was. He kinda felt that the attacker was the girl he saw earlier.

"Don't come near me!" The girl replied. He was right.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong back there. I just woke up that's why I had that look on my face." He explained as he revealed himself from the box in a slow manner not to startle her unlike what his uncle Lavi did.

Then, he walked towards the girl who was hugging a book while crying. He could barely see her because of the darkness. He slowly moves to avoid surprising her. She was really frightened. The innocence came to her distress. When he was near her, he sat in front of her. The light coming from the door shone down on the boy while the darkness wrapped the girl. Well, it looks like a start.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said and then smiled at her. "Here, by the way, what's your name?"

Alex handed a white flower to ask forgiveness. He smiled while the flower plunged deep in the darkness surrounding the girl.

"That's a flower that only blooms during the winter season. It's kinda mysterious why it only blooms during that time but I guess that's the way it is." He said while holding the white flower with his left hand.

"So, what's your name?" He asked again. To his surprise, she took the flower and looked at it. She then whispered while looking at the white thing from the light.

"Hana?" She whispered.

"Wow. What a nice name. I'm Alex. Alex Walker. Let's be friends!" He introduced himself and gave a tender smile.

"No. No. That's not my name!" She panicked.

"Oh. I get it. That's your alias right? I saw you with Uncle Lavi. You're his apprentice? Cool! I always wanted to become a bookman!"

Grrrr... Grrrwl... Grrrwlll...

Alex was surprised. He laughed due to this causing her to feel shy. Then, she felt a pat on her shoulders. She looked at his face. He was smiling at her. A warm tender smile.

"Let's get out of this room, Hana-san!" He said while taking her hand. The book almost fell but she prevented it using her other hand. "Let's see Jerry-san and see what he cooked today!"

Literally, she was dragged outside. She was trembling but she liked the warmth she felt on her hands. So young and innocent, she blushed at the moment. They ran together outside with hands chained together. She loved it.

(Note: It's like in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, episode 1 when Shaorun dragged Sakura.)

Alex dragged his new friend, Hana, causing her to lift from the ground. Running down the stairs with an extreme speed, the two children just passed the red haired bookman and the white coat general. They were ignored.

"Did I just see Alex dragging that girl?" Lavi asked the general beside him.

"Yeah. I think so." Agatha replied. "It seems like their heading to the cafeteria."

The two of them sighed. They knew it.

Alex and Hana went to Jerry for some food. Hana was shy but a pat on her back encouraged the child. Lavi and Agatha spied on the two from the door of the cafeteria.

"Aw. So cute." Lavi's eye sparkled. A sudden heel landed on his foot.

"Don't think like that! Their too young!" Agatha said.

Alex and Hana sat in one table. They were chatting while eating. The two spies just eyed at them at the moment.

"So, you like soba? My uncle Kanda really likes soba." Alex said while eating his meal. She just nodded and couldn't look at him directly.

"Say Hana-san, why did you go to that dark place? Aren't you scared?"

"I'm comfortable in the darkness. I'm used to it." She replied in an anxious way. He was surprise that she answered him.

"Maybe I'll try the darkness too."

"Wha-what?" She was surprised of what he answered. She was a bit tense while eating her soba.

"I said maybe I'll try the darkness. So you wouldn't be lonely there." He smiled while gazing upward.

"Why would you do that?" She immediately asked the boy beside her.

"Because that's what friends are for." He blushed while saying that. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "You're my first friend other than my family."

She blushed upon hearing that. Her heart melts easily. She knew this would be a good start of friendship. For her, other than the darkness and her co-miners, he is also her very first friend.

"You know, I want to be an exorcist just like my father. Uncle Lavi is a bookman, my father's best friend." Alex uttered while sighing. "Even though their jobs are different, they didn't let that ruin their friendship. I hope the same thing happens to us now that innocence chose you, the book on your side."

His smile was assuring. It was not fake. He's an expressive person. That's what she thought.

The two spies had enough on eyeing the two children. They walked towards them.

"I'd like to shake the hands of my very first apprentice!" Agatha said coming from behind.

Hana didn't know what to do so she clinged to her new friend, Alex. She was startled by the white general.

"Oi. You scared her!" Lavi grinned being able to return what she said to him.

Hana looked at her friend asking for help. Alex just smiled at her with his silver eyes. Somehow, she knew what to say after that.

"I'm sorry, Agatha-san." She started. "I won't be your apprentice."

Agatha was shocked and cried on the rejection. But she wasn't angry at her or anything.

"Because I will be a bookman." She paused and look at the bookman behind her. "Lavi-san's apprentice."

"I'll work you hard. I'm strict when it comes to training and learning the ways on becoming a bookman." Lavi smiled at his new apprentice. "So, who are you?"

"Hana, a bookman."

"And what is a bookman?"

"The Bookman is a spectator of the world's history. He/she records the secret history of the world and passes it on to future generations." Hana gasped for air. "The Bookman's role was to travel to every place in existence, lingering in no one location, but wandering, to emblazon history on his/her vision and record what he/she had seen."

Lavi hugged his new apprentice. Alex smiled on what he had seen. She was getting comfortable at least.

"Agatha-sama, please take me as your apprentice." Alex bowed down to the general.

"I'll ask Komui about it. If he agrees then it's okay with me. Right now, I have other matters to attend to!" Agatha replied with the evil grin on her face. Alex was glad about her answer.

"Oi. Usagi! You cost me an innocence!" Agatha said revealing her innocence. Lavi sensed the urge to escape. He ran as fast as he could. "Come back here you Usagi!"

The two spies were gone leaving the two children laughing. It was a start at least.

(Note: End of flashback)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

Hana was still staring out on the vast nightsky until a familiar figure returned from a distant trip. He carried a luggage including his cross sword from a mission in France. He wore a sad face.

"Alex-kun!" Hana shouted in the middle of the night. This had caught his attention and thrown away the frown on his face.

"Sleep walking again, Hana-san?" He shouted back.

"No! I just couldn't sleep! I'll be there just a minute."

She always felt comfortable with him but she didn't realize that she would end up falling in love with him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. Their friendship should stay in the light while her love for him should stay in the darkness. That's how she felt about it.

G.N: there. Hana's story is done. Lavi is not a general. He inherited the title of being a bookman. He just needed an apprentice.

The lines explaining what is a bookman came from the novel DGRAYMAN REVERSE which I do not own.

i hope you like it.

i'm not sure if flower in japanese is Hana. I just got the idea from the anime "Fruits Basket." the girl with the waves. Alex gave her the alias Hana. Hana was supposed to be the first apprentice of Agatha but she chose Lavi. I don't know her reason but i guess it's just find. The whole idea of shadow controlling book, innocence, is based on my understanding how a bookman should act. Just like a shadow, silently behind the scenes.

I was also listening to black paper moon by tommy heavenly6 when I wrote this. That song rocks!

Please review. I'd love to hear your comments.

story for the wrong tenses of verbs and typos if there are any. Next stop. Angie Evans.


	3. Her Judgment: Angie Evans

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.

G.N: This is the third story. It's about General Yuu Kanda's first apprentice, Angie Evans. This story will give her background.

(Note: Please read Alex's story and then Hana's story to get the setting of the story to avoid confusion. It's the same time. 15 years in the future.)

Her Judgment

Angie Evans

Angie walked silently in the corridors after she saw Hana who was sleep walking again. They chatted for a while before she left her because she was told to. She sighed everytime her friend was having her sleep walks. She couldn't help her. Opening the door of her room, she noticed her two innocence in her bed. Well, she sleeps with them both. Strange, but there is comfort whenever she sleeps with her weapons. The sheathed slender rapier rested on her right while the feathery gun rested on her left side.

"Well, it's time to sleep. Got a big day tomorrow!" Angie said while yawning. She dive into her bed to get some sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a while and then closed her eyes.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

(Flash back: Angie dreamt of the past here. This is when she was not yet found by General Kanda)

The Grumpy General was in France in search for his first apprentice. He didn't want to have one but he was force to because he is already a general. His plan was to find accommodators and send them back to the order and have them assigned to another General.

"Tch. I'm sure that midget-size general is in trouble looking for apprentices." Kanda said while walking and thinking of General Agatha. "I'll just relay to her who ever I find."

(General Agatha snoozed while walking and stumbled due to a rock she didn't notice. Now back to General Kanda.)

His eyes were furious. He felt like being followed. Eyes are on him. Maybe there were akumas that's why he quickened his phase.

Kanda held his beloved Mugen. His eyes were watching every passerby. He was cautious. Then, hands grabbed his bag and off it goes. He saw the thief who stole his bag, a bag full of innocence. He was really cautious and never been robbed even once. The thief is too agile or maybe he is getting old. Kanda ran off to chase the thief. The thief wore sandals and a brown cap.

Gaining on the thief, he held him and the hat fell. He raised the thief from the ground. Kanda was surprised. The thief is a girl with a long blonde hair and crimson eyes. She struggled to get loose but Kanda tightened his grip.

"Give it back!" Kanda said in an angry tone.

"Like I will!" The thief shouted. "Martha, take this!"

The bag full of innocence was tossed vertically. With great speed, a flying object flew and grabbed the bag. Kanda was shocked as he looked upward.

"Akuma?" He thought while looking at the bag being taken away. The thief took the distraction and kicked Kanda causing him to release her. Getting back on her feet and picking her cap, she went to the other direction. She was a quick runner.

Kanda didn't know where to go. Then he decided to follow the girl. He was really angry.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

The thief went to the dark alleys of the town. She made sure she wasn't followed. Then she hurried to this abandoned building just outside the town. Looking at her surrounding, she entered the building slowly. She went upstairs. A girl was waiting for her. She was holding the bag of Kanda.

"So, is it good?" The thief asked the girl.

"See for yourself, Angie." The girl replied. The thief named Angie opened the bag. She was surprised on what she had seen. Then she sighed.

"A bag full of innocence. What a waste! I'm sorry, Martha." Angie said. "Looks like we won't have dinner tonight."

"It's okay. I do not eat remember." Martha, the girl with the nice pink blouse, replied.

"I hope that talking-to-himself-guy comes here to get this." Angie sighed. "I hate to return what I stolen."

"Looks like he's already here." Martha said while staring out of the window. Kanda was entering the vicinity.

"Well, at least we should be prepared if he attacks us." Angie added while getting a piece of slender sword in one of the webby shelves.

Kanda sensed danger that's why he brought out Mugen just in case. There was a possibility of finding an akuma nest because of what he saw earlier. He slowly entered the building and headed to the second floor. He sensed a movement there that's why he headed up. Then, his eyes widened seeing the thief and a girl in a blouse.

"Oi! Don't get angry. We will return this bag to you." Angie said tossing the bag to Kanda. "Better leave now."

"Tch. Where is the akuma?" Kanda asked. He knew his job. Kill akumas to ensure the safety of the people.

"Oh! You mean Martha?" Angie said. "Don't worry. She's not going to hurt anyone, am I right Martha?"

The girl beside her began to transform into a golden akuma taking a dove form. The akuma spread its golden wings and covered Angie as if it was protecting her. She was a level two akuma.

"Don't worry exorcist. I'm a modified akuma. I am no longer in the control of the Earl and the Noahs seven years ago. I was modified to protect Angie." Martha said to Kanda.

"Modified akuma? Who modified you?" Kanda asked.

"Cross Marian." She replied.

"Cross Marian, so he was still alive. Where is he?" Kanda asked.

"I don't give a damn on that fucking womanizer!" Angie interrupted all of a sudden.

Then the akuma hit the girl with her wings. It looked like a clean chop from the samurai's view. The two were like arguing on the F-word.

"Where the fuck did you learn that! You're only seven fucking years old! Don't talk like that when it comes to that fucking womanizer!" Martha blurted. It was kinda obvious where Angie learned those fucking words. (Oopps. Author's fault.)

Kanda felt like he was being ignored. He was mad at the point that he wasted a lot of time. It was already dark now. He angrily stepped down the stairs and walked out.

"What a strange exorcist." They both sighed.

Out of the darkness, loud explosion occured. The building was attacked. There were a bunch of akumas in the place in a flash. It seems like they were attracted with the innocence that was carried by Kanda. Being an exorcist, he did his job. He unsheathed his beloved Mugen and charged at the mechanical balls. He instantly defeated them. But there were still more coming his way. The golden dove flew upward carrying the blonde thief on its back. The thief was carrying a rapier and unsheathed it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanda shouted while watching the two.

"Helping you, of course." Angie replied. "Let's go Martha!"

The golden dove pierced the mechanical balls in swift speed. Angie gripped tightly on its back. She was like commanding the modified akuma. She insisted on riding her even though the modified akuma refused.

Fluttering it's wings, the golden dove eliminated most of the mechanical balls. The sky was peaceful again.

"You did it Martha!" Angie cheered the modified akuma. Then, the two descended to the samurai. Angie went down and sulked at Kanda.

"What?" Kanda said upon noticing the kid looking at him like that.

"Nothing!" She replied.

"Tch."

Angie grinned while watching Kanda turning his back on her and walked out in an instant. She was pleased by his reaction.

From the night sky, a shot of dark matter pierced the golden bird's back. There was still an akuma hiding in the clouds. Kanda saw it too. He looked upward and saw a level four akuma.

"Martha!" Angie shouted while crying. Her only friend was injured by the attack. It was bloody and awful. She cried louder. Kanda went to her aid to protect her if the level four attacks her.

The level four slowly descended from the heavens and landed on the golden bird. It was taunting them. It had the evil look on its face. Kanda immediately attack it and directed it to move away from the girl. A level four was easy for him to handle. But his plans didn't go his way. The level four attacked the girl. The girl was trembling as she watched her friend, Martha, dying slowly.

"Martha." She cried.

"Lo-look out!" Martha warned her from the danger that was coming. She used her wings to block the level four's attack causing it to shatter. Angie was angry about it. She stood her ground and eyed the level four. She gripped the unsheathed rapier. She didn't even wink because of her anger. A greenish glow was emitted by the slender rapier on her right hand. It was after all an innocence and it reacted without any invocation.

"Angie! Run away! You still can't use your mother's anti-akuma weapon! It's too dangerous for you!" Martha said in pain.

She didn't listen and charged at the level four with an extreme speed. She caught him off guard landing slashes on the akuma. But her strength was not enough. The damage she caused was not that much. The akuma grinned at her and prepared to attack. She didn't even bulge on her current position. Her eyes were filled with fury.

Eight deadly stabs from behind ended the life of the level four akuma. It was the grumpy general who did it. Upon seeing the akuma being destroyed, Angie rushed to Martha. The modified akuma was unable to move.

"Angie." Martha said. "You'll have to say goodbye to me now!"

"What are you talking about? You're the only family I have left after mama died!" Angie replied in tears.

"You still have one family left. You must search for him." Martha blinked her huge red eyes. There wasn't any time left for her. "You'll become an exorcist and end this war and don't ever use those bad words ever again!"

The rain came in the scene. Kanda stood still. He was silent as usual as he watched the two.

"Find a good master and then find him. Go away now!" Martha said having tears on her eyes. She pushed Angie with the last strength she had. The golden dove's time is nearing to end. "It was fun being with you, Angie."

Kanda caught Angie being sent flying towards him. He grabbed her before the akuma exploded. It was a large explosion. Angie saw it while being carried away. Then she fainted because of not deactivating her innocence.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

(Note: One week later. Back in the Order)

General Yuu Kanda was being eyed by the members of the order. They were surprised because she did manage to get an apprentice. The blonde girl trailed him wherever he goes. The girl really resembles one of the generals in the Black Order. She looked like the white general for having a long blonde hair. Kanda tried to lose the poor child but she was a great tracker.

"Oi. Kanda-shishou. I'm hungry." Angie said while following him with a growling sound from her little tummy.

"I'm not your master!" Kanda replied.

"Don't be like that shishou. You took me away so now you are responsible for me."

"Tch. Let's go see Komui." Kanda said walking a lot quicker.

"Oi. Shishou! I said I'm hungry."

She was ignored by the grumpy general as they walked up the stairs. Walking inside Komui's office, Kanda immediately went to see the man with the white beret on his laziest moment in life.

"Oi. Komui."

"He's asleep uncle Kanda." The boy with the silver eyes said while holding a stick of mitarashi dango.

"I don't think we can wake him now, uncle Kanda. We should wait for a while." The girl with the same silver eyes added.

The general was mad again upon hearing the taboo word. Uncle. He hated it. He never imagined himself being called like that for he never had a family. Well, he did have but they are already gone. And additional to that, the two children were the son and daughter of the great moyashi he hated the moment he him.

"Tch! I'm not your Uncle, mini-moyashis!" Kanda blurted out in anger. He called mini-moyashis because of their father. Angie was behind him as she noticed the boy and the girl sitting in the sofa.

"Kanda-shishou." Angie pulled Kanda's clothes. They looked like father and daughter even though the samurai hated it. "Who the hell are they?"

The twin's sweat dropped.

The girl stood up and went towards Angie. She pulled her by the hand and introduced herself while smiling.

"I'm Lleana Walker and that's my brother, Alex."

The boy waved at her. Then she noticed that he was pointing behind her. She turned around and eyed the door.

"Close the door." Alex said while munching the last of the mitarshi dango. She felt her body reacting upon seeing food. While on the trip to the Order, she and Kanda did eat along the way. But she hated that food called soba. It was not delicious for her.

She hated being ordered but she followed. To her surprise, she found a brown haired girl shaking nervously while looking at her. She felt a creepy feeling. She never knew that a girl around her age was hiding behind the door and was trembling in fear. She sighed the moment she saw her. The girl gazed up and tried to open her mouth.

"Ha-Hana. I-I'm a bo-bookman." The brown haired girl introduced herself and resumed trembling.

"It's your fault nee-san." Alex commented. "You shouldn't do that to Hana-san."

"But she was too close to you. I can't allow it!" Lleana replied clinging to her twin brother.

"Bro-brother complex." Hana added still shaking. Lleana did something traumatizing. When Hana and Alex were walking together, Lleana came out of nowhere. Then she joined the three walking and silently taking away her brother leaving Hana wandering alone in the huge Order. She was lost.

"Oi. Mini-moyashis. Try waking up that guy!" Kanda said in an angry tone. Alex Walker tiptoed and went near his uncle's ear. Then he thought of a way to wake his uncle.

"Uncle, Lleana just received a love letter!" He whispered.

"No! LLEANA-CHAN! You're too young to be MOLESTED!" Komui blurted out with his arms reaching up for the ceiling.

"Oi. Komui. Where is that midget-size general? I have an apprentice for her!" Kanda said while folding his arms on his chest.

Komui snapped back to reality. Then he stood up and went to see the anti-akuma of Angie.

"Wow. Splendid. What is your name my dear?" Komui asked while holding the rapier.

"Angie. Angie Ma..." She paused. "Angie Evans."

"Nice to meet you Angie-chan." Komui said while smiling. "Let's go see Hevlaska. Alex-kun, please drag Hana-san."

"I'll do it uncle." Lleana interrupted. Then, she clings on the shaking bookman hiding behind the door. Kanda was again ignored.

(On Hevlaska's Nest)

"10, 23, 36, 42, 55, 66, 70%" Hevlaska uttered and bring Hana to the floor. Hana was trembling in fear while being brought down by the huge saint.

Angie was the next to be tested. Lifting her up, Hevlaska gauges her sync rate.

"10, 24, 35, 40, 52, 63, 71%" Hevlaska said bring the crimson eyed girl down. Then, the huge saint felt something strange inside. An innocence fragment was reacting. Hevlaska released it and it flew towards Angie. A gun appeared and attached itself on her hip with a leather belt.

"Wow. That's surprising." Komui commented. "Better check her sync rate again. It's quite rare to have an exorcist having two innocence."

The huge saint checks the sync rate with the gun.

"60%" Hevlaska said.

"That's not bad. Well. Let's go now." Komui said turning away.

"Komui! That innocence!" Hevlaska said.

"Yeah. I understand you, Hevlaska."

Then they left Hevlaska's nest. Komui knew something about her innocence.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

Going up, Alex waited for the two girls. Lleana was nowhere in the area. He was holding sticks of mitarashi dangoes. He waited for them to get off the elevator.

"Here. They're delicious." He said distributing the white food to the two girls. Hana and Angie were quite hesitant to take them but they did take them anyway. Komui exited telling them that he'll prepare their rooms. He ordered Alex to lead them around the Order.

"So, Angie-san. Where did you come from?" Alex started while eating his mitarashi dango.

"Why do you want to know?" The crimson eyed girl asked back.

"Uh. Nothing. I just want to know. You want to know too right, Hana-san?"

The girl bookman nodded in agreement. She silently followed the two.

"Tch. France. Happy now?" Angie replied.

"Wow. I want to go there when I'm older."

There was a long silence as they walked along the corridors of the Black Order. Their attention was caught by crashing sounds from below. It sounded like there was someone who was fighting. Down the ground floor, they saw a blonde midget size woman who was chasing a red haired man with her white reaper's scythe.

"Who are they?" Angie asked viewing the two below.

"Oh. The blonde woman will be my master, General Agatha Randhelle while the red haired guy is Hana's master, the Bookman having an alias of Lavi!" Alex explained. "Come to think of it, you look like Agatha-sama maybe because of your hair."

"My hair?" Angie asked.

"Uh-huh. It's kinda long but it's very pretty." Alex said while smiling at the boyish blonde. What he said caused a blush on the innocent girl. She didn't like it. She didn't know what to do and then she ran away. Her two companions were left wondering.

While running away she felt conscious of her hair. It was long just like what he said. And then that day, she made her decision.

(End of her Dream)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

Angie, the short haired blonde, woke up late in the morning. She stretched her arms and yawned. Blinking her eyes, she noticed the feathery gun on her left. She picked it up and then raised it up high. She also took her rapier and sighed.

"Today is going to be a long long day, Colichemarde." She paused looking at her rapier and then turned to her feathery revolver. "Judgement."

G.N: That's it. Angie's story. Colichemarde came from the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Bet you know who her father is. I don't know your opinion on this but I guess it is possible for Cross. And another thing, Agatha is not her relative or something. Her mother's surname is Evans. Sorry about the F-words. I just had an idea and included it. By the way, the modified akuma was perfected. There was no more bloodlust. I hope you're not against on the way on how to wake Komui in the future.

alex walker here made a lot of girls' heart skip a beat. Hehe.

next stop. Lleana Walker.

thanks for reading! Please read. Sorry for the mistakes!


	4. Innocence of Her Heart: Lleana Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.

G.N: This is the fourth story. It's about Alex Walker's twin sister. I hope my descriptions are not too dull and not too overdescriptive.

(Note: 15 years from now. Same notes apply)

Innocence of Her Heart

Lleana Walker

The daughter of Lenalee L. Walker and Allen Walker rode a train heading towards China to retrieve an innocence fragment in a town which was said to be the hometown of her uncle Komui and her mother. She sat on the cushion while waiting to arrive at her destination. It has been 4 years since her brother, Hana, Angie and she became exorcists. They have reached general level when they were only eleven years of age. They were young for the never-ending war. Noticing that she was sleepy, she decided to rest her eyes. She got tired of viewing the surroundings.

(Note: This is a dream of her past. I guess it's my style to put them to sleep so I can inject flashbacks.)

"Okasan, are you alright?" Lleana asked her bed-ridden mother while crying. Her young mind and heart sensed that there's something wrong with her beloved okasan.

Lenalee touched the hair of her daughter and caressed it. Her motherly love was felt in her touch. Her eyes showed pain but she was enduring it with her smile. She didn't want to show her daughter that she was being tortured by her sickness.

"Where is your Nii-san, Lleana-chan?" She said in a low fragile voice.

"He called uncle Komui." Lleana cried. "Are you going to be okay okasan?"

The innocent little girl could already understand the situation that's why she was crying. Her silver eyes were telling the truth. She looked like Lenalee in her younger years.

"Lleana-chan, be strong okay?" Lenalee tried to grab her for an embrace but Lleana already hugged her before she did it. The little girl cried. Her mother wiped her tears. Then, from out of nowhere, a boy with black hair and silvery eyes came to her bed and hugged her as well. A man with the white beret stood near her bed.

"Nii-san, please look after my children." Lenalee said while in tears. The man with beret nodded and squeezed the beret with his hands. He was also crying. His sister was in pain that's why he is sad. He remembered when Lenalee was diagnosed with a disease that affects her brain causing it to slowly degenerate. He couldn't do anything other than to support her for the disease was incurable.

"Okasan." The little boy uttered while hugging his mother. "Will you go and see Otousan?"

Lenalee was out of words when she heard her child's words. It pained her. It has been hard for her children not to have a father but it was harder for her as well. She hated God for such twisted fate but she knew He was the only one who she can rely at the time she'll leave.

"I'm so sorry, Alex-chan, Lleana-chan." She said in a low crying voice. "I'm sorry."

The room was filled with tears. Their young voice changed the ambience of the room when she was not responding to them anymore. She wouldn't even open her eyes when never they call out Okasan. She was no longer with them.

A red haired guy with an eye patch came in the room with a midget size blonde woman rushing the moment to see their friend. Komui knelt before the bed trying to console his nephew and niece. The bookman got the picture and landed a straight punch on the wall until he felt contended. Stains of blood dripped down on the white wall of the room. The blonde woman fell down on her knees and cried.

Another one came in. Noticing the happening inside, he didn't bother to get close. He eyed at the woman who usually comes to join him meditate. Then he turned his back and went out. A droplet was what he left behind.

As that guy went off, two individual were running towards the direction he came from. The first one look like a vampire and the other one was a woman with wavy hair. They looked troubled as well. They even asked him but he didn't respond.

(end)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

The train stopped on its tracks causing Lleana to wake up. She realized that she hasn't arrived to her destination yet. The train just stopped in one of the stations to unload some of its passengers.

Then she peeked out of the window. A flowery field greeted her silvery eyes from the window along with the tears on her face. She whispered Okasan.

An hour later, the train once again moved on its tracks. She quietly waited to reach her destination. It's kinda weird for her to dream like that but she didn't dislike it even if it was painful. It's been 10 years since she last seen her mother's smile. Between her and her brother, she was the closest one to Lenalee maybe because her mother's innocence saved her life and now it's living in her veins.

A blonde woman suddenly sat beside her. Her ocean blue eyes greeted Lleana's silver eyes.

"It's been a while, Lleana-chan. I didn't expect you were riding this train." The woman told her while stretching.

"Agatha-shishou, any luck on finding new apprentices?" She asked her. It seems like something like a rock fell on the blonde woman upon hearing her former apprentice's inquiry. The woman sighed in return revealing her bag full of innocence.

"I still can't find any apprentices after I dismissed you and your brother." Agatha replied. "It's seems like you put some kind of curse on me."

The black haired exorcist gave a weird look on her face saying that she is innocent of the suspicion. "I think your brother did cast a spell on me because he didn't want me to find a rival for him. That selfish brat!"

"Uhm. I don't think Alex-nii-san would do that." Lleana said defending her brother. Then she grinned like the black Alex. "I can't allow it!"

"There you go again with that brother complex of yours. Komui did influence you or something." The white general sighed.

There was a long silence before Agatha took in a deep breath.

"So, when do you plan to leave?" The general asked. "When do you plan to cross the boundary?"

Lleana gave a sad look. She didn't want to make her master worry but she couldn't just ignore her question. Her master acted like a mother to her and her brother when Lenalee passed away. She was close to her as well.

"Next month." A short meaningful answer.

"You know what will happen when you do that right?"

"Yes. I'm very aware of it." Lleana replied.

"How ironic. Being the princess of time, you cannot control your own time." Agatha said in a poetic manner. "All I can do is just watch you know that..."

"It's the only way shishou. It's the only way to end this." Lleana interrupted. "Besides we're going to reunite with them in the past."

"That is only temporary. You know the boundary. Once you cross it, there's no coming back. Remember, your time is only borrowed. As your master I totally disapprove."

"My time is already short the moment my innocence awakened. I think this is the only way I can use my remaining time. It's worth to try."

The blonde woman hugged Lleana suddenly. She didn't want to hear anymore. She shut her up using her embrace.

"You're just like your father." She whispered. "That night was the last time I saw his assuring smile. I guess I know now what your mother liked about him."

A tear drifted down her flawless face.

"Make sure you get the chance to be with them when you go there."

Lleana nodded in agreement. The sun had already set and Agatha's hymn sent the princess to her sleep. The general know the deal made by Lleana with her innocence. It was the most valuable thing in the black haired exorcist's world.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

(Note: This occured when Lleana was sent to sleep by General Agatha's hymn. Lleana is a spectator in her dream. She is becoming a sleepy person here. This additional part of the story is added because of the honest opinion of "chiibisuke-san" , author of "Can I have this dance, Lenalee?" Thanks for your review! I hope you like this one.)

The fifteen year old Lenalee look alike, Lleana, was resting on the cold black flooring of a wide empty room. The room was like a huge box having not even a single door. The only way where the light can enter was the glass window on one of the black walls. Anyone who has claustrophobia will definitely go insane in such closed space. The exorcist inside felt the need to get up because of the sounds she was hearing.

She looked around and found herself sighing once again. She didn't panicked even she was inside the dark room. She looked like she was familiar of the said area.

"Why am I here again?" She asked herself while going near the lone window of the dark room. The place gave comfort to her somehow. Peeking out of the window, she viewed what was going on outside. It was a different world. "This is..."

She watched the world outside as it slowly zooms by itself as if it was like a motion picture. She didn't look surprised but she was like being amazed once again by what she is looking at. Then, the images were getting clearer.

(This scene is from 8 years ago on the night of the 25th of December, the twin's birthday. Lleana is currently viewing the said event.)

The crowd gathered in the largest room of the Black Order's Headquarters. It seems like a party was being held at that time. A man who seems to have much authority held a glass of wine in one of his hands. He raised it up getting the attention of everyone. Clearing his throat, he began his speech.

"Tonight, we will relive what my brother-in-law, Allen Walker, did for the world 7 years ago, when he fought our enemy, the Millennium Earl. General Walker had successfully stopped the Earl's attempt paying the greatest price in the process, his own life. On the same night, my late sister, Lenalee Walker gave birth to two beautiful souls that are with us for 7 years now." Komui proudly said gazing at the two children and down to the members of the Order. The crowd gave a moment of silence as a sign of respect.

"And as you all know that it is Allen and his twin's birthday today as well so we all gather here to celebrate such a great day. Happy birthday, Allen, Alex and Lleana! Merry Christmas, everyone!" Komui said hugging his niece and nephew. It was a memorable day for them.

The party went along smoothly at that night. There were a lot of foods on the tables prepared by none other than Jerry. The twin's gifts as well as the other gifts for the members were piled under the Christmas tree. They didn't lose the spirit of Christmas.

The twins are having a great time with their newly found friends namely Hana and Angie Evans even though these two didn't have any gift for them. They were happy chatting with each other.

"Angie-san, why?" Alex asked the blonde girl who looked irritated because of wearing a dress. It was too girly for her. "Why did you cut your hair?"

The blonde grinned upon getting the attention of the young silver-eyed boy. She looked like she was sulking at him.

"Did I annoy you or something? I don't want to look like that midget-size general over there." Angie said pointing at the general who seem to enjoy herself with the liquors.

"Why are you calling, Agatha-sama like that?" The young Lleana asked.

"I just heard Kanda-shishou calling her like that."

"Sometimes I think grownups indeed influence the young one." Hana commented.

"But, you really look good with your hair short." Alex smiled tenderly at the young girl, Angie, who blushed the moment she heard his flattery.

Lleana intervenes between the two upon hearing those words.

(end of scenery)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

The spectator felt a warm feeling inside of her. Combing her hair with her right hand, she smiled and said.

"I like remembering those good old days."

Another scene was materializing on the other side of the window. The view looked familiar to her. It was one of the places she visited just two years ago.

"This is?" She was trying to remember the scenery from the window. A huge clock tower was standing in the middle of the town being showered by snowflakes that were gently descending from the heavens. Below the tower, she, Lleana, was standing and seems like she was waiting for someone to come. Being at the age of 13 she is already blooming.

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

(another scene from Lleana's past.)

She stood in the freezing weather. The good thing is that she brought the blue scarf that Claire made for her. That scarf kept her warmer at times like this. She held her luggage while she waited. Gazing at the direction in front of her, she had her eyes on the figure running towards her. He waved at her. He was getting close.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I'm late again." He said gasping for air. He would have because he came running as fast as he could. His coat was a little bit covered with white snow. The same goes with his brown wavy her. He never fails to smile at her with his clear brown eyes.

"Hopefully you made it in time, Nathan-kun. Next time I'll definitely leave without extending." Lleana uttered while dusting his coat and hair from the snow that covered it.

"Are you serious? Wha! Don't do that. I just tended my mother that's why I'm late!" He said at an incredible speed rate. She chuckled upon hearing his excuse. She knew that from the very beginning.

"I'll think about it." She replied with the teasing look on her face. After that she walked away.

"Say hello to Alex for me ne? Next time bring him here. It's already been a while since we three played poker." Nathan said while snatching her luggage and walked with her under the snowy weather.

Nathan and Lleana walked towards the train station. They remained quiet while they're on the way. The two looked like they are expecting each other to say something.

"Please take good care of your mother and yourself." Lleana said getting on the train.

"Uh. Uh. Okay." Nathan said while having a slight blush on his face. "Please come visit us when you are nearby."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see to that."

The train began to move. Slowly her image began to move as well. He eyed her from the window. He was hesitant to go after her.

But he did run, trying to catch with her and the train. She noticed him running. She looked outside trying to understand what he was saying.

"Lleana-chan! Please make sure to come back!" Nathan said while he is running. "Take care of yourself always! I... I... I..."

He didn't manage to say what he wanted to say in time for the train was already on its way.

(End of scenery)

(Gray Note SCT: FTFTB )

Lleana's heart was overjoyed when she saw her friend, Nathan. His smile reminded her the good times they had been together. It was fun.

"Nathan-kun." She uttered bring a sad teary face while touching the glass window with her left hand. The next scene was the scene she didn't want to see.

(Another scenery. It's the place where the guy she calls Nathan-kun lives.)

The weather was still the same when she left it a year ago. The snowy ground greeted her feet. There hasn't been any change in that town in her memory. It was still the quiet town that welcomed her and her brother when they passed by.

But that didn't take long.

"A-akuma." She uttered.

Clothes are scattered and shattered everywhere. Carnage was evident in the farthest part of the town. It looked like there was a gathering or something in the area but now there nothing but dusts mixing with the pure white snow. It was an instant massacre.

A boy stood at the center of the messy grown. He has his back turned. His coat was again covered with the snow along with his brown hair but now he was early as usual. She didn't expect it.

"Na-Nathan-kun?" She tried to call him.

He turned around to greet the one who called. He greeted her with those eyes.

She could not believe what registered in her sight. The boy's hands were soaked with a crimson colored fluid which stains his clothes and his face. He eyes were having those murderous intent she was very familiar with. She didn't want to believe it. It was too painful just to think about it.

His eyes went white as the mechanical ball revealed itself from the young boy's skin. A twisted vomiting sight was happening before her eyes. She was used to this kind of event but this time it was way different.

Her beloved friend just turned into an Akuma.

The cannons were pointing towards her. They would fire anytime soon but she didn't care. They want them to come. She was in despair. She remembered just a year ago that he just see her away waiting for her to come back again. But all hope was in vain. The Earl visited him. Maybe his beloved mother passed away and he went for the deal. It was the familiar devil's trick that happened. Taking advantage of the brown haired boy's despair was pleasure for the Earl.

And the cannons went off with like a series of gun fires. The smoke veiled her.

_'Why? Why did this have to happen? Why of all people?'_ She kept that in herself bottling up like vomit that was never thrown out.

_'Save the akuma's soul. That's our job, Lleana-chan. That's the only way to help them.'_ Someone said in her mind. It was surprising at that time. But that gave her a firm decision. That man's voice was the push she needed.

The akuma eyed the smoke it created. Its eyes were evil looking. It was a sign of the lust for blood.

"Innocence Hatsudou! Time Wand!"

The smoke began to settle down revealing her anti-akuma's weapon. That slender weapon hid in her body as it slowly materialized outside.

"Pitiful akuma, let's your soul be saved!" She uttered that expression for the first time even though it felt familiar. Leaping from the snowy ground, she slashed the mechanical ball with swift. It exploded the moment she landed back to the ground.

"Rest in peace, Nathan, Mrs. Reese."

(end of scenery)

Lleana was in tears while veiwing the past inside the dark room. She knew that it was a reminder.

"Thank you, innocence." She uttered. "Thank you for reminding me my purpose."

She smiled. She was still alone in the dark room.

The door began appearing on the opposite wall of the window. A piano and a violin came out all of the sudden. Two figures appeared from the door. She wasn't surprised. She was expecting them to come.

The first one sat in the piano and the other one pick the violin and sat with the pianist. Lleana went close to them with her tender smile.

"Let's start, Lleana-chan." The two musicians said inviting her. She nodded. Music was lighting the room. Her voice was blending with the instruments. The two musicians smiled at her. She was happy to see them again.

It turned out to be a good dream.

G.N: well I hope u like it specially chiibisuke-san. I added those because of your review. :) who are the two figures? Well it's for you to guess.

Please review

Thank you for reading Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong.

Souls Crossing Time is still in progress so please check it out. :)


End file.
